


When do warriors get to rest?

by Habpy_Flaat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I cannot do sad endings I'm sorry, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream is only mentioned, Ghostbur is there for like 2 lines lol, Hurt/Comfort, IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE, Insomnia, Philza is their dad, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Voices, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habpy_Flaat/pseuds/Habpy_Flaat
Summary: Techno can't sleep, thankfully there are potions to fix that.Techno also can't seem to get a grip on his emotions, unfortunately, there isn't a potion for that.But he can pretend to fix it. Or, he can try to.But after almost a month of dragging himself through days and nights without acknowledging his issues, he seems to have hit the breaking point.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 546
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	When do warriors get to rest?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarnetsAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/gifts).



> This was for the writer's block secret Santa exchange!! I was so excited to receive garnet as I love their work and we have a lot of similar interests and I really hope you like this!! I tried my best but I super struggled with Techno-centric since he's normally not a main for me but hopefully, it's okay!!

Technoblade was undoubtedly one of the strongest players in all of the SMP.

He was valued for being an elite warrior- one of the only people to have ever fought Dream and won. 

He had the famous ability to stock up on rare items faster than what should reasonably be considered possible.

But he was frustrated.

He felt suffocated by too many responsibilities and no time or outlet to vent his emotions.

His day to day life felt like a whirlwind of constantly changing problems, without any time to process everything that had happened. 

Wilbur was dead, Tommy was all colors of fucked up, his dad could hardly be bothered to visit either of them in banishment, the voices that plagued him got louder every day, and now he had a green prick breathing down his neck constantly. 

Living almost completely self-provided Techno wasn’t lacking in potions, or weapons, or food; but he had zero ability to sort his own feelings out. 

So he didn’t. 

There was nothing else to be done, unfortunately. He had too much weight on his shoulders to break now, so he just didn’t. 

A part of him realized this was more than likely only a temporary fix, but he could try. 

Weeks carried on in the little cabin without acknowledging the voices or the sickness that plagued his thoughts. When he grew weaker from lack of sleep he used the last of his energy to brew strength potions and swiftness potions to re-energize himself. 

When every night he laid down in bed and the voices screamed at him,

_ Tommy left the basement open! _

_ Dreams on his way! _

_ No, he’s not there trolling. _

_ Phil is downstairs! _

_ Phil is in prison. _

_ Dream has Tommy! _

He resolved to not mention it to anyone.

Instead, he would lie awake staring at the ceiling, make his way downstairs to check on his younger brother, then work on things that needed to be done. 

If the voices weren’t going to let him sleep he could at least do something productive.

When morning finally came, the night had left him with a dozen invisibility potions brewed and several ingots of netherite that he had previously been procrastinating smelting. 

Sipping on a bitter strength potion he sat at the table and watched the sunrise through the small wooden window blearily. 

Eventually, he had relaxed enough he laid his head down on the oak surface, letting the polished wood cool his too-warm face and relaxing slightly. 

The ever-present hum of words was dull, and his eyes drooped closed heavily and he struggled to sleep in the uncomfortable position without moving to change it lest he wake himself back up. 

_ He sleeping _

_ Sleepy boy pog _

_ Please let me sleep  _

_ Go wakeup Tommy _

_ He’s a sleepy boy!! _

_ Please be quiet Jesus christ _

He had to fight back a flinch when a familiar voice startled him out of his internal struggle. 

“Techno, are you feeling okay?” 

“Yeah, m’fine. Why?” Within moments he was sat up once again staring at the blonde who had climbed from the basement into the room silently. 

“What’s that potion for?” Tommy asked, walking towards the chest on the far side of the room. Techno spared the open bottle a glance before responding. 

“Fire resistance. I went to the nether earlier.” It was a bold faced lie, and he didn’t need to look at the blonde to know he wouldn’t believe him. 

Lying to Tommy left a bad taste in his mouth, the kid was already having trouble trusting him as it was, but he was also in charge of taking care of Tommy and there was no way he could tell the blonde how weak he had become. How weak he  _ was.  _

Tommy, however, didn’t question his older brother, instead biting his cheek and continuing to rummage through the food storage for something to eat. Eventually, he settled on one of the older loaves of bread and an apple. 

“Is there anything you need for me to do today?” He asked as he sat in front of the hybrid. 

“Nothing specific, you can check the list. We need more invis potions but I need to collect supplies for them first so you will have to wait until I can make another Nether trip.” 

The blonde hummed at that, nodding his head “That’s fine, I can just make some more food today I guess.” 

The piglin didn’t respond, staring at his hands rested on the table. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Tommy asked after a minute or so of silence. 

“Yeah, a couple of hours.” Techno sighed, having been pulled from whatever trance he had been in before standing. “I think I’m going to get more kindling. We're running a bit low and if you’re going to cook we need more.”

“I can help with that!” Tommy seemed to eye him worriedly. 

“You can’t, we’re nearly out of invisibility-” Techno began whilst grabbing his axe from it’s place next to the door. 

“Nearly! Not out of though.” Tommy begged, “It looks like it’s going to storm later, you shouldn’t go out alone.” 

Techno knew Tommy was probably afraid that he would hyper fixate on his work, but he couldn’t let his brother follow him out without enough invisibility to keep him hidden if Dream were to visit. 

Dream had been dropping by unexpectedly more often in the last few days, Techno was almost certain the masked man had figured out that Tommy was staying with him but he wouldn’t risk confirming it in any case. 

“We need it to last until I can restock. There has to be an emergency store, and what we have left is now low enough to be considered an emergency.” Techno told him to clip his cape on and turning to his younger brother. 

“Why would Dream just happen to come across us in the woods? I won’t even need to use any, we could just bring it in case.” Tommy defended rising from the table to step in front of the door. 

“Tommy stay here.” Techno grit out pushing past his brother without a glance back. 

“You can’t jus-”

With a slam of the door, his brother was cut off. 

The biting wind outside of the cabin was unrelenting, Technos armor and clothes doing far too little to shield him from the cold. 

So much so he almost considered walking back inside to grab more winter-equipped gear, but the fuming teen was enough to deter him from the house for at least the next few hours. 

Setting off towards the forest to the left of his home he tried to admire the way the snow seemed to paint the dark oak trees in the morning light. Keyword; tried. Instead, his eyes strained against the shining snow and he rubbed his face harshly. Leaning heavily on the first tree he could see his sight swam and pressed on his temples to relieve his headache. 

After a moment he slipped down the hard bark into the freezing snow and he leaned down nauseously. Slipping his hand into his pocket he yanked the vial of strength out and uncapped it desperately. Pouring the solution down his throat and gulping it down quickly he struggled not to gag. Finally swallowing the last of the elixir he felt some of the exhaustion slip away instantaneously.

Swinging the axe towards the wood was a familiar action, the impact jarring but close to comforting. The first several logs were relatively easy accomplishments, the chops aided by the strength potion. Over time, however, even with the assistance of his potion Techno struggled to continue his task. 

The sticks had become stacked at the edge of the forest, walking back and forth between the pile and whatever tree he had been cutting carrying the items. He had barely managed to cut four trees when he was forced to rest once again on a remaining stump. 

His arms returned to their leaden state once more, the effects of the potion having dissipated little by little with each piece of wood he managed to create. His eyes brimmed with tears and he wiped them away harshly with the palms of his hand. 

  
  


_ Log Pog _

_ He doesn’t look so good _

_ L _

_ Why is Dream there? _

“Shut the fuck up.” He almost begged the empty clearing. His hands shook when he finally managed to push himself up from the makeshift seat. 

He was sick and irritated now, and clawing in his pockets for another pocket he could have yelled when his hands came back empty. 

Raking his hands through his hair he struggled to inhale a full breath, holding what air he had managed to gather in his lungs for several moments. 

_ Dream is here _

_ Dream’s coming! _

_ Hide Tommy _

_ Dream is live _

_ You need to leave _

He needed to leave, He needed to leave now. Staggering towards the logs he shoved as many into his inventory as he could fit before bundling what remained into his arms haphazardly. 

The snow and wind were heavier outside of the forest, the leaves having served as partial coverage from the onslaught of ice. Outside of the shelter, he was left with only unforgiving netherite, flimsy cotton, and a heavy cape waving in the wind. 

Vaguely he noticed that through the heavy clouds the sun had risen significantly into the sky, guessing it was likely past noon now. 

His nose felt as though it was freezing, but his blood was boiling; far too hot in contrast to his icy skin. 

His chest and mind were foggy and muddled by lack of sleep. 

Had he been anything less than a human GPS he probably would have stumbled off course to die in a snowbank like his brother had just a few weeks prior. 

_ Get home _

_ Tommy called Phil on you  _

_ You’re in troubleeee _

_ Get out of the snow  _

He could hardly see straight when  _ finally  _ he walked into his little cabin. 

Almost immediately, he dropped the items next to the entrance and sluggishly shut the door. 

The room was warm, a welcome change from the biting storm outside- but Techno felt overwhelmingly hot. 

His cheeks burned and he felt as if the atmosphere had become molasses. 

Frustrated he unclipped his cape, letting it fall to the floor with a light thump. 

His head was pounding and the world was fading in and out of view- and if he could just make it to the chest and drink a potion to make it feel better. 

The voices screamed in his ears though making it impossible to focus on any one thing, he stumbled forward one step- two steps- and suddenly was met with oak wood flooring. 

Thumping footsteps approached from below, but before they could arrive a familiar face floated up in front of him through the floor. 

“Techno what are you doing on the floor?” Wilbur asked, chuckling. 

“I fell.” Techno grit out before beginning to push himself back up. 

“How the fuck did you fall?” Tommy’s voice rang out from behind him, apparently having entered the room. 

“I tripped? What d’you mean how?” Techno grumbled with a slur, finally making his way back to his feet. 

His vision nearly disappeared completely at the sudden blood rush in his head and he grabbed a chest for support. 

“Well I just figured th-” Tommy suddenly quieted when Techno finally managed to twist around to glare at him. 

“Tech, you look like shit.” The blonde mumbled, catching sight of Techno's appearance. 

The hybrid's eyes had deep purple bags under them dark enough they could be mistaken for bruises. 

He was unnaturally pale and seemed to be trembling either from the cold or exhaustion- it wasn’t clear. 

“Yeah well, I had a shitty day. Go to your room.” 

_ Play nice.  _

_ Don’t be mean! _

_ Phil is on his way. _

_ Technopog _

_ Technobitch? _

They were louder again, practically yelling in his ear. His eyes screwed shut at the thrumming in his brain. 

“What the fuck man, you can’t tell me to go to my room!” Tommy retorted, Techno didn’t so much as glance at him. 

His brain felt as though it was melting, the voices melding into an incomprehensible mess. And Techno flung the crown from his head and at the teen, “Get out Tommy!” 

He didn’t register the blonde's response, or Wilbur hurrying to move out of his way as he stumbled toward the chest of potions. 

_ Ghostbur! _

_ Techno you should go to bed soon  _

_ Drink some potions _

A hand landed on his shoulder and the piglin wrenched his body out of the grasp, finding himself on the floor several seconds later. 

“..no? Hey, look at me.” 

There were fingers snapping in front of his eyes but he couldn’t focus on the hand. Blinking sluggishly his chest felt tight with panic. 

He had to get up- he couldn’t lay down there was something wrong. Something was  _ wrong _ . He tried to push himself up, but a hand forced him back to the floor. 

He felt sick to his stomach like he could puke out the nothing he had had for breakfast at any moment. He swung out blindly, a hard but sloppy punch that made contact with something firm. The surface jerked away and his fist ached where it had hit the object. 

_ Jesus christ calm down _

_ Chill out Techno _

_ Wtf is he doing  _

_ Technochill  _

_ It’s Phil _

_ Calm down pig _

But they were almost certainly lying, just as they had been every night he laid down. 

“Techno- hey it’s Phil, what’s wrong son?” The hands were gripping his shoulders and he couldn’t move-  _ he couldn’t breathe.  _

“Off! Off! Get off.” 

All at once the hands were gone but he still couldn’t breathe. 

“Hey! Breathe Techno you got this- everything’s fine. You’re okay.” Phil’s voice was close, but not overbearingly so. Techno fought to listen to him through the waves of noise that the voice had been pouring into his skull. 

“Everyone is safe Tech, we're okay. You are okay, just breathe bud come on. In for four,” There was a pause, his dad taking an exaggerated breath in and Techno struggled to copy him. 

“Hold for seven.” The voice instructed him softly. “And out for eight.” 

And so it went. For several minutes he and Phil sat on the floor regaining his breath, the exercise uncomfortably familiar from the many incidents he’d had as a kid. 

When his breath had finally slowed enough that he wasn’t at risk of passing out Phil went quiet as the piglin gained his bearings. 

The voices were still thrumming in the back of his mind, though they were thankfully quieter than before. His hands continued to tremble, and chills wracked his frame the same as when he first entered the living area. 

Cautiously, he began unbuckling the chest plate he wore at the shoulders- the cool iron doing nothing to warm him. 

“Can I touch you now?” Phil asked quietly. Techno let out a hum and nodded in response, tired eyes following his father's concerned gaze as the plate finally hit the ground. 

Carefully, Phil inched forward before grabbing his oldest son in a loose hug. 

“I can’t fucking sleep Phil. I can’t focus, I can’t eat, I don't- I don’t have time. I’ve got Tommy here and he’s relying on me to protect him, but Wilbur comes around and I can’t- Phil he’s dead. M-my brother’s ghost is fucking haunting me and it’s my fault. The voices won’t shut up and something is coming- something is going to go wrong soon and we have to be prepared.” 

For the first time in years, Phil watches his oldest son cry, breaking down into bits in front of him. 

The boy is scrambling to collect himself, to get his thoughts into words that his father could understand. The admissions spewed out in an almost unintelligible mess of word vomit and Phil listened. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just feel like shit all of the time and I can’t,” Techno cuts himself off again but doesn’t finish this time. 

The piglin leaned into his father heavily burying his face into the man’s shoulder.

“You’re running off of empty Techno, It’s okay that you need a break,” Phil murmured resting his head in the pink hair. 

The piglin hybrids body was feverishly warm pressed against Phil’s side, 

“What can I do Techno?” 

“I just want to sleep please.” He asked, voice muffled by his father's coat. 

“That’s okay Tech,” Phil responded, “Do you think you can stand?” He asked quietly. 

“I- I don’t know.” Techno mumbled again. 

“Let’s try, come on I’ll help you up.” Phil pulled Techno to his feet supporting his weight as he seemed to balance himself for a few seconds. 

Normally climbing the ladder to his room was a simple and quick task, but nothing felt simple and quick without the energy to move. 

“Can I- Can you grab me a strength potion please?” Techno asked quietly and Phil looked at his son in slight surprise. Potions weren’t exactly uncommon- even while being classified as drugs- but to use it for something so mundane? 

Suddenly the idea of Techno living like this for the last few weeks as Tommy had expressed believing Techno had seemed much more feasible. 

“Not now Techno, you’ve probably already had way too many of these.” 

He told his son calmly, not trying to upset the man. But Techno seemed to resign himself to his father's opinion relatively fast. 

The pair shuffled across the room and after a few minutes managed to climb the latter into Techno’s room. 

Techno all but collapsed onto the bed, curling onto his side. 

Phil took a moment to draw the curtains closed, darkening the area substantially before making his way back towards the bed dragging his son's desk chair and taking a seat next to it. 

Techno didn’t need to ask Phil to stay, his father knew he wouldn’t ask even if wanted him to. Just as he had when he was younger. 

Phil carded his fingers through the pink hair gently, and Techno felt himself relax. 

The voices- always present- were quiet, almost as though they were whispering. 

_ Sleepy inc sleepy inc _

_ Philza Minecraft  _

_ The fanfictions practically write themselves _

_ Dadza, get it trending _

**Author's Note:**

> I love Garnet's work and I'm SO SORRY this is late :(( I couldn't choose between two stories and worked on both until literally yesterday morning when I just had to force myself to pick, BUT AS A RESULT, I WILL APOLOGIZE BY GIFTING THE SECOND FIC BEFORE CHRISTMAS CAUSE IT'S LITERALLY ALREADY HALF WAY DONE!!   
> I am also a BITCH and cannot do sad ending but if you would like, I will make the second story end sad. Ik u got that angst stick. 
> 
> ANYWHO; hope yall enjoyed merry Christmas!!


End file.
